Rin dan Shota-Baka-Hentai
by Lenkanee
Summary: Kisah dimana Kagamine Len yang selalu mencari kesempatan dengan Takahashi Rin / OS / DLDR / LenxRin


**Vocaloid © Yamaha and other Companies**

 **Rating : T+ (maybe)**

 **Main cast : Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin**

 **Warning : Fluff and Romance (semoga ga gagal) ; Bahasa baku (semoga ga gagal) ; Typo (semoga ga ada) ; Cerita pasaran ; Nama diubah buat kepentingan cerita okay.**

 **.**

 **Pertama kalinya buat fic Vocaloid karna tergila-gila sama si kembar ini, dan melupakan kehidupan sebagai fujoshi yang suka bxb, dinikmatin ya bagi yang mau. Menerima Kritik &saran, flame juga boleh. DLDR.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takahashi Rin melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang kelas dengan setumpuk kertas di tanggannya, beberapa menit lalu kelasnya selesai melaksanakan ujian kenaikan kelas sebelum liburan musim panas. Dengan dibantu Hatsune Mikuo yang membawa setengahnya.

Mereka berjalan ke ruang guru tepatnya ke meja Hayama-Sensei, beliau adalah guru muda yang baru saja menyelesaikan ujian akhir dengan murid kelas XI-3 di mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

"Terima kasih Hatsune-kun sudah membantuku," kata Rin berterima kasih.

Mikuo menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ya, tidak masalah. Kau kan temannya Miku."

Setelah mengucapkan itu murid laki-laki berambut hijau tosca itu pergi dengan memasukan tangan ke dalam saku celana. Rin yang ditinggalkan tertawa kecil, rupanya berteman dengan Miku membuahkan sebuah koneksi yang positif.

Lalu langkah-langkah kaki mungilnya membawanya kembali ke kelasnya, hendak menyantap bento yang disiapkan Nee-san kesayangannya.

Sayangnya..

Baru satu langkah memasuki kelas tangannya sudah di tarik seseorang sehingga ia berjalan ke belakang secara paksa.

"S-sakiit! Lepaskan aku!" jeritnya dengan berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan seseorang yang menariknya, namun cengkraman itu mengerat.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi ini adalah perintahnya," jawab orang itu tanpa menoleh.

' _perintahnya?'_

' _nya?'_

' _Tidak.. jangan katakan..'_

Rin tidak berdaya dan mengikuti kemana saja ia akan dibawa oleh murid laki-laki yang diketahui adalah Utatane Piko, serta tidak mempedulikan murid-murid lain di sepanjang koridor kelas yang memperhatikanya karena kepalanya dipenuhi kemungkinan siapakah orang dibalik penyeratannya secara paksa.

Rin merasa sudah berjalan cukup jauh karna sudah melewati banyak ruangan kelas, dan jendela-jendela yang terbingkai rapi di dinding yang menembuskan cahaya matahari tak terhitung lagi berapa jumlahnya.

Tap Tap Tap

Sepatu mereka berbunyi nyaring secara bergantian ketika melewati satu-persatu anak tangga, dan setelah mereka melewati sebuah lorong yang cukup panjang, langkah mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih.

Tok Tok Tok

Murid laki-laki bernama Utatane Piko itu mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali, sedangkan Rin hanya terdiam di sisinya.

"Masuk!"

Sebuah suara menyahut dari dalam, Piko membuka pintu itu perlahan namun tidak memasuki ruangan di dalamnya. Dia hanya membuat gesture tubuh untuk mempersilahkan Rin masuk.

Tanpa membuang waktu Rin mulai melangkah ke ruangan itu, di sambut suasana mewah dengan dominasi warna putih. Di sana ada beberapa murid laki-laki yang sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing, tapi Rin meyakini bahwa dalang dibalik penyeretannya secara paksa adalah murid lelaki dengan sepasang headphone di telinganya.

Rin melangkah cepat menuju murid laki-laki itu, mengabaikan beberapa murid laki-laki yang dilewatinya, juga ingin membuat perhitungan karna kehilangan waktu memakan bekal buatan Nee-san tercinta.

BRAK

Rin menggebrak meja yang membatasi dirinya dengan lelaki itu, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Ouji-sama.. ada apa memanggilku kemari?"

Mata yang terpejam itu terbuka, menampilkan bola mata yang indah dan menenggelamkan Rin beberapa detik ke dalamnya, namun gadis itu cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, 'bukan saatnya terpesona, Rin!' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Aku marah."

HAH?!

Rin terkejut sampai matanyanya terbuka lebar.

"Marah? Untuk apa?"

"Hatsune Mikuo."

Satu jawaban yang membuat Rin ingin mengubur diri.

"Ada apa dengan Hatsune-kun?" Tanya Rin. Laki-laki itu melepaskan headphone yang dipasangkan di telinganya kemudian berdiri. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin dan malah menarik gadis itu.

Dalam kurun waktu sepersekian detik Rin tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, begitu menyadarinya Rin melihat dirinya sudah ada di atas pangkuan lelaki itu. Di pinggangnya sudah melingkar sepasang tangan seperti mengekangnya agar tidak pergi, dan tangannya sendiri sudah bertengger manis di kedua bahu lelaki itu.

"Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, eh?" lelaki itu bertanya dengan jarak wajah yang terbilang cukup dekat, jari-jemarinya yang usil mengelus permukaan pinggang Rin yang terhalang seragam serta blazernya.

Rin mempertahankan raut wajahnya tetap datar, "Jelaskan padaku, apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau marah dengan Hatsune-kun, Len?"

"Kau berjalan berdua dengannya tadi."

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang tidak masuk akal, Rin mendecih pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangan, takut jika dirinya terhanyut tanpa sadar ke dalam bola mata yang indah itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak masuk akal. Bodoh."

Gadis itu tidak segan-segan berkata kasar pada lelaki yang memangkunya.

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya, Rin!" sepasang tangan itu berubah haluan kini mencengkran kedua sisi pinggul langsing milik Rin, gadis itu menegang dan mengeluarkan suara halus pelan yang menggoda Len.

Kedua tangan Ring anti membingkai sisi-sisi wajah Len, jemari-jemari lembut itu melekat pada pipi Len, "Kau lupa?" Tanya Rin denga suara rendah, Len tidak paham maksud gadisnya.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih, begitu juga dengan Hatsune-kun. Apa ada alasan untukmu cemburu?" Rin bertanya sambil memajukan sedikit wajahnya, pita-pita yang menghias kepalanya ikut tergerak ke depan.

Wajah Len dihiasi rona-rona samar yang tak terlihat mata, rasanya hangat.

Kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum, "Maafkan aku, Oujo-sama~" ujarnya pelan, kedua tangannya menarik tubuh Rin semakin mendekat, sehingga tak ada jarak berarti di antara tubuh keduanya. Namun Rin memperkuat pertahanan tangannya di bahu Len sehingga jarak antara wajah mereka masih aman.

Rona di wajahnya tak dapat di sembunyikan, Rin tahu persis bahwa jarak keduanya sudah sangat intim, dan Rin sadar bahwa salah melakukan ini di lingkungan sekolah. Apalagi mereka tidak berdua saja di ruangan ini.

"Tenang saja, semuanya sudah keluar sejak tadi."

Pernyataan Len tidak membuatnya tenang, justru membuatnya merasa dalam bahaya. Berdua saja dalam ruangan pribadi seperti ini bisa membuat Len melakukan apa saja yang ia mau, Rin tahu persis itu.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Tempatnya sama seperti saat ini. Dan saat itu mereka juga hanya berdua dan Len tidak segan-segan meniduri Rin, dan untungnya Len gagal melakukannya karna bel pertanda masuk berbunyi. Tapi saat ini apa yang akan menyelamatkan Rin? Dan Rin panik sendiri mengingat hal itu.

"Hello! Oujo-sama!" Len menepuk-nepuk pipi Rin karna gadis itu terlihat melamun.

"Ah eh?" begitu sadar Rin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Posisinya dan Len tidak seintim beberapa waktu lalu dan Rin merasa lega setelahnya.

Len tersenyum miring menagkap ekspresi gadisnya, telapak tangannya yang tak berada di pinggul gadis itu berpindah meraba kedua paha Rin di dalam rok mininya.

"Len!" Rin menegang dan menahan tangan Len. 'Bahaya! Ini bahaya!' umpatnya ketika melihat ekspresi Len yang menampilkan senyum mesum.

"SHOTA. BAKA. HENTAI! Berhenti melecehkanku!"

PLAK

Tamparan penuh cinta melayang ke sisi kanan pipi Len, sehingga meninggalkan bekas meras di sana.

"Akh!" Len memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas, sakit juga rasanya ditampar kekasihnya.

Rin terlihat gugup sehabis menampar Len, "I-itu karna salahmu sendiri!" seorang Takahashi Rin tetaplah Takahashi Rin, gadis yang tsundere dan tak mau mengaku salah di hadapan Len. Lalu cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari pangkuan Len dan membuat jarak yang menurutnya aman agar tak dilecehkan lagi.

-xXXx –

Rin menikmati waktu bersantainya di sore hari dengan duduk di tepi kolam renang dengan kaki yang terendam di dalam air, dengan memakai celana hot pants berwarna merah mudanya yang hanya setengah pahanya Rin tidak khawatir akan basah terkena air kolam.

Rambutnya dibiarkan bebas terkena tiupan angin tanpa jepit-jepit manis ataupun pita yang biasa menemaninya.

Dan jangan lupakan ponsel flip orange yang sejak tadi di genggamnya, sepertinya ia sedang berbalas pesan dengan seseorang.

 **From : Hatsune_Negi**

 **To : Takahashi_Rnn**

' **Ne, Rin-chan tadi kau di apakan saja sama Kagamine-kun?'**

Rin ingin membanting ponselnya ke air, kenapa juga disaat-saat seru membicarakan komik terbaru harus membahas si 'SHOTA-BAKA-HENTAI'?

 **From : Takahashi_Rnn**

 **To : Hatsune_Negi**

' **Mau tahu apa saja yang kulakukan dengannya?'**

Rin membalas sambil tersenyum miring.

Rupanya si Miku itu cepat sekali membalasnya, terbukti dari ringtone Gee yang berbunyi di ponsel Rin. Dengar ya bukan maksud menyukai girlband itu, Rin hanya suka nadanya karna terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Sebenarnya maknanya juga sangat berarti bagi Rin terhadap Len, hanya saja Rin terlalu tsundere untuk mengakuinya.

 **From : Hatsune_Negi**

 **To : Takahashi_Rnn**

' **MAU!'**

Jari-jemari rin dengan cepat mengetik balasan untuk Miku.

 **From : Takahashi_Rnn**

 **To : Hatsune_Negi**

' **Tadi dia mau melecehkanku lalu kutampar saja dengan tangan mulusku ini~ hahaha'**

Klik. Rin menutup ponselnya, rupanya dia sudah bosan.

"Nanti malam sajalah kubalas kalau Miku membalas pesanku lagi.." kata Rin bangkit dari duduknya, lalu memasuki rumahnya dengan meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki basah sepanjang lantai. Para maid yang dilewatinya mengelap jejak kaki basahnya dengan lap pel.

Rin berhenti di tengah ruangan bersamaan dengan seorang maid yang mendekatinya sambil membawa handuk putih di tangannya. Maid itu segera berlutut begitu sampai di depan Rin dan mengeringkan kaki Rin yang basah oleh handuk putih yang sangat lembut.

"Sudah cukup!" perintah Rin, gadis itu segera melenggang menuju kamarnya.

Kehidupan Rin itu bagaikan putri raja di rumahnya, berbagai fasilitas dipenuhi oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk membahagiakannya. Dan untungnya Rin bisa tumbuh tanpa menjadi anak yang manja.

Coret kejadian pengeringan kakinya yang barusan terjadi, karna jika menolak dilayani para maid akan terkena marah kepala pelayan Megurine. Rin tidak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

Rin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Queen size empuknya, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Ingin tidur rasanya.." gumamnya pelan.

"Hem~ kulit perut Oujo-sama ternyata mulus sekali ya~"

Rin membuka lebar kedua matanya, kedua tangannya cepat-cepat menurunkan bagian atas kausnya yang tersingkap ke atas memperlihatkan bagian perutnya, setelah berhasil duduk dari tidurnya Rin menemukan Len tengah bersandar di dinding kamarnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"S-sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" Tanya Rin takut-takut, pasalnya setelah pulang sekolah Rin langsung mandi dan memakai seluruh pakaiannya di dalam kamar, bagaimana kalau len melihat? Bukankah itu memalukan?

Len membuat gestur melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya, lalu tersenyum miring yang sebenarnya sangat menggoda Rin. Tidak, tidak hanya Rin, bahkan seluruh wanita yang melihatnya pasti juga akan tergoda.

"Sejak kapan ya? Setahuku belum lama sih.." jawabnya santai, sama santainya ketika lelaki shota itu menduduki kursi di depan meja belajar Rin.

Rin berdiri dan menghampiri Len, ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Len, "Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?"

"Hanya ingin menyapa calon mertuaku, mereka sebentar lagi pulang kan?"

Rin sweatdrop, 'APA-APAAN ITU?!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Tidak. Karena itu kau pulang saja sana!" satu tangan Rin menunjuk kearah pintu, dengan sekali lihat pun Len tahu bahwa ia sedang diusir oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Jadi orang tuamu belum akan pulang?" Tanya Len, belum bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Ya, benar sekali. 100 untukmu Len. Dan sekarang karna tidak ada urusan lagi di sini lebih baik kau pulang, lihatlah langit sebentar lagi gelap, bisa-bisa kau tersesat di jalanan, aku kan tidak mau kekasihku hilang~" sebenarnya Rin mengatakan dengan nada mengejek, namun Len menanggapinya dengan berbeda.

"Kalau Rin tidak mau aku hilang.. aku menginap saja di sini."

Rin terkejut ketika sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya dan sebuah kepala bersandar pada perutnya. Dan itu adalah seorang Len!

Deg Deg Deg

Rin menelan saliva gugup, jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang, dirinya pun mematung.

Parahnya lagi, Len dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekan hidungnya di perut Rin yang tertutupi kaus, meskipun begitu gadis itu tak bisa menahan rasa gelinya sampai bulu romanya meremang.

"Rin harum sekali~" ujar Len di tengah kegiatannya, Rin menggunakan kedua tangannya hendak menjambak rambut Len namun diurungkan niatnya. Setelah dilihat-lihat lagi kelakuan Len saat ini seperti seekor kucing yang meminta perhatian pemiliknya. Dan itu menggemaskan, kali ini Rin mengakuinya. Akhirnya kedua tangan itupun berganti mengelus surai-surai honeyblonde kekasihnya.

Len menengadahkan kepalanya.

Rin menundukan kepalanya.

Mata mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain, hasrat ingin bercumbu tak bisa ditahan Len, ditariknya bahu Rin lebih rendah agar mudah mencumbunya.

Bibir mereka bertemu tanpa Rin bisa menolaknya, Len membimbing Rin agar duduk di pangkuannya, sama seperti di sekolah tadi. Rin menurutinya tanpa melawan.

'Kali ini aku menyerah..'

Itu merupakan suara hati Rin.

Tangannya melingkar indah di sekitar kepala Len, matanya terpejam, sesekali meremas helai-helai lembut di bagian belakang ketika ciuman mereka semakin dalam dari sebelumnya.

Rin menyudahi ciuman itu terlebih dahulu, wajahnya merona tak memiliki keberanian menatap Len. Tak melihat saat itu Len tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, sebaiknya Len makan saja bersama keluargaku.."

Mendengarnya membuat Len tersenyum cerah, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia makan malam di rumah kekasihnya. Sejak pernyataan cinta –yang agak memaksa, beberapa minggu lalu Rin tidak pernah mengijinkannya ke rumahnya.

"Tentu aku tidak bisa menolak, Rin.."

Chu~

Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga Kagamine Len mendapat ciuman di bibir dari Takahashi Rin sebelum ia yang memulai terlebih dahulu.

Ah.. Len merasa semakin mencintai gadis ini..

 **END**

 **A/N : gimana pendapat kalian? Seru atau gaje atau membosankan atau yang lainnya? Kalo jelek maaf banget yaa soalnya saya cuma amatir yang nulis karna kesenengan aja. Mohon masukannya yaaa…**


End file.
